1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to conveyor handling systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a previously proposed conveyor handling system, two serially arranged endless belts are coupled together at their adjacent ends by a reciprocatable carriage which supports rollers around which the belts extend for rotation about mutually spaced parallel axes. Each belt is driven by a separate motor. The system is arranged to operate so that regularly arriving articles deposited on the upstream belt are transferred to the second belt in batches.
This prior conveyor handling system is of a complex nature requiring two carriages, two independently controlled motors, and a sophisticated synchronising system for synchronising the operation of the carriage with the motors. Furthermore, the transfer from one belt to another is unsatisfactory because of the existance of a gap between the two belts. In addition, the mode in which the system operates restricts the system to operation at relatively low speeds.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved conveyor handling system.